Aggressive Negotiations
by SherilynK
Summary: AU Kylo finally talks to his grandfather. It is just a short story.
_**Authors note**_

*I am sure this kind of story has been done several times already. I was just bored and decided to write this. Probably some mistakes as I was just goofing off by writing this. And yes I am aware that Rey is probably not Obi Wans granddaughter although that is my hope. Also there is some language in this. Thanks for reading Guys!*

"Talk to me grandfather. I know you can appear to me. Why won't you show up? I need help. I need to be as powerful as you. I need to finish what you started." Kylo said talking to Darth Vaders mask.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "I see your grandson is still obsessed with you. He said.

"And with the dark side he is." Yoda said nodding his head.

Anakin sighed. "This is getting real old. You know he killed his father the other day. He did it to be more like me! Leia is probably even more pissed off at me." He said.

"I should have tried to leave a sign to Han. If you get yourself entangled with a Skywalker, you will die." Obi Wan said.

Anakin snorted. We dont kill everyone we know! Like Yoda, none of us killed him! He said.

"Not true is that. Tired me out did Luke. Survive training another Skywalker I could not. Take a nap I wanted. Luke showed up. Forget it I was like. Drift to the light I decided." Yoda said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. Suddenly everyone looked over. Kylo was throwing another temper tantrum.

"This is getting old." Anakin said. Obi Wan and Yoda nodded in agreement.

"Time to do something about it!" He said. They all agreed.

"Ben!" Anakin shouted.

Kylo turned around.

"Grandfather?" Kylo said.

"Yes it is I." Anakin said.

Kylo began to get excited.

"I knew you would finally show up. By the way I go by Kylo. Its my sith name. Oh wait how rude of me." Kylo said getting down on one knee.

"I pledge my loyalty to you Darth Vader." Kylo said.

Anakin rolled his eyes again. "My name is not Darth Vader. Its Anakin, just like your name is Ben. You need to stop with all this sith stuff. All its gonna do is bring nothing but trouble. Anakin said.

"But I want to be as powerful as you. I need to finish what you started." Kylo said.

"Oh look how great that turned out for me! If you want to finish what I started, here is an idea. Find yourself a lady. Get married and junk, have a couple kids. Stay away from the dark side so one day you don't up and randomly force choke your pregnant wife. Believe me I did it. It was not a good time. She passed out I had a single tear, my bff got a little pissed off at me and chopped of my legs and arm off. Not to mention leaving me to catch on fire... " Anakin said.

"Who needs a family? All they do is bring you down! You can't have power and a family. I need to help the first order. I can not do that if Im not powerful. Kylo said.

"The first order is shit. Its got nothing on the Galactic Empire. Not saying that it was good. It was bad. Like really really bad. I had to even torture my own daughter. Do you know how fucked up that is? I was killing people left and right. I couldn't even keep a whole crew. I kept having to replace people. It slowed down production. It made the bitch ass emperor mad at me. Man I am telling you stop now. Go home to your mother." Anakin said.

"I can't believe I am hearing this from you! DARTH VADER! I thought you would be on my side!" Kylo said.

"Well you see I am not Darth Vader anymore. Also have you not been told the story of my life? Everything went to Hell. I don't know why you aren't taking my advice when you asked for it repeatedly. It was always grandfather this and grandfather that. Now that Im here you won't even listen. The only reason you turned to the dark side was because you got mad at your uncle and your father for making a joke about you. Which the joke is proving to be true. Yes you are like a baby Ewok. All you do is whine and throw temper tantrums." Anakin said.

Kylo was huffing and puffing. He was getting ready to blow.

"See this is what I mean. What are you gonna do hack a way through a force ghost. Well hear is news for you. You can smack me all you want but it wont hurt me. Not to mention you destroy your work place. They should make you pay for the damages you make. Of course by now you would probably owe them over a million credits. "Anakin said.

Kylo had heard enough he started to hack away at Anakins force ghost. Anakin just rolled his eyes. Finally he stopped.

"You done? You feel better yet? Ok so everything I have told you seems to be going in one ear and out the other. So I guess its time to start the aggressive negations. Id like you to meet my friends. Master Yoda and Master Obi Wan. The wisest jedi ever and the negotiator himself. Obi Wan why don't you give him a little of the Mustafer treatment. And Yoda how about you show him your gimmer stick. Ill hold him down...

Leia was reading a data pad when she felt a presence. She looked up and saw her father.

"Hello." She said slightly annoyed that he was there.

"If you've come to beg for forgiveness again could you do it later? I'm kind of busy." She said.

"I'm just here to tell you that your son is on the way home. He had a change of heart. He might be a little beat up when you see him. That was my bad. But hey sometimes your negotiations get a little rough. Your welcome though." He said as he disappeared into the force.

Just then she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Ben there. He was bruised all over.

"Hi mom. I've quit the dark side. Wasn't really for me. Can I come home. Ben said.

Leia was shocked. Of course you can come home. But I want you to give me your lightsaber first." She said.

"I would mom, but grandfather and Obi Wan said my lightsaber was stupid and broke it." Ben said.

"Sheesh they really did a number on him. At least he is back. I guess I can forgive my father now since he did this for me." Leia thought.

"I gotta go get cleaned up mom. I've got a date tonight." Ben said.

"What a date with who? You just got here." Leia said.

"I know but grandfather was persistent on me finding a wife, having some kids and avoiding the dark side. He set me up on a date and everything. I'm going to the refresher now." Been said.

BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE MY GRANDDAUGHTER!? Obi Wan yelled.

"Because they already met and she can keep him in line." Anakin said.

"True this is. Entangled forever the fate of Skywalker and Kenobi is. Yoda said.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

"Pure Kenobi blood mixed in with the uncivilized blood of the Skywalkers." Obi Wan said.

"Who are you calling uncivilized master?" Anakin said.

"THE WHOLE SKYWALKER FAMILY!" Obi Wan said.

"You wanna go old man?" Anakin said.

"It would be a pleasure to defeat you again." Obi Wan said humored at the annoyed Anakin.

"Both of you, uncivilized you are." Yoda said.

Two years later...

"GRANDPA HELP ME!" Ben shouted as he was flung to the wall in the med center.

Anakin appeared.

"I would love to but I never got this far. I was not there for the birth of my children. You are finishing what I started remember?" Anakin said amused at Ben's predicament.

"She keeps using the force to push me into the wall. Something about me feeling the pain she is feeling." Ben said.

Anakin just laughed and disappeared.

"GRANDPA DON'T GO I NEED HELP!" Ben said.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO CALL ON YOUR GRANDFATHER! You need to focus on me!" Rey said in almost a growl.

"I would be if you wouldn't keep throwing me against a wall!" Ben said.

An hour later his daughter was born. He thought she was perfect in every way. His little princess. His grandfather was right after all. He made a promise to his daughter that he will never turn to the dark side again.

"Rey have you forgiven me yet?" Ben asked.

"I don't think I will ever forgive you. That whole experience sucked. But I promise I won't hurt you if you come here." Rey said.

His thoughts were on how perfect this moment was. "Thank you grandfather for knocking some sense in me. Literally." Ben thought.

END.


End file.
